dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Dong Gun (1980)
Profile *'Name:' 이동건 / Lee Dong Gun (Lee Dong Geon) *'Real name:' 이동곤 / Lee Dong Gon *'English name:' Emmanuel Lee (baptized name) *'Nicknames:' Mother-in-law / Uncle *'Profession:' Actor, singer and model *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kang Nam, Seoul, South Korea *'Height:' 184cm *'Weight:' 65kg *'Star sign:' Leo *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Wife/actress Jo Yoon Hee, younger brother that passed away 20th March 2008 *'Talent agency:' FNC Entertainment About Lee Dong Gun Lee Dong Gun is a South Korean actor who debuted as a singer in 1998. He released two albums, namely, "Time to Fly" (1998) and "Much More" (2000). Although he was given the much needed attention when he debuted, his popularity as a singer did not make quite a long lasting impression. His acting career began when he guested in the Korean sitcom "Three Friends". Though his stint here was just short, it shed new lights for his career. His performance in the hit SBS Drama "Lovers in Paris" particularly paved way for his success as an actor. He once said that his singing career was like a wheel; sometimes he's up and sometimes he's down, and if it wasn't for acting, he would have left the entertainment business. Although he began to focus on his acting career, he still took part in the original soundtracks of his drama "Stained Glass" and movies "My Boyfriend is Type B" and "Changing Partners." In May 2008, he comes back to the music scene with an album produced by Sony Records for his Japanese fans. He also comes back with a new MBC drama alongside Kim Sun Ah entitled "When It's At Night". TV Shows *Leverage (TV Chosun, 2019) *Angel's Last Mission: Love (KBS2, 2019) *Where Stars Land (SBS, 2018) *Sketch (JTBC, 2018) *Queen for Seven Days (KBS2, 2017) *Laurel Tree Tailors (KBS2, 2016) *Hello Mr. Right (iQiyi, 2016) *Super Daddy Yul (tvN, 2015) *Mi Rae's Choice (KBS2, 2013) *Star's Lover (SBS, 2008) cameo *When It's At Night (MBC, 2008) *Perhaps Love (TV Mnet, 2007) *Smile Again (SBS, 2006) *Stained Glass (SBS/TBS, 2004) *Lovers in Paris (SBS, 2004) *Sweet 18 (KBS2, 2004) *No Chun-Hyang vs. Ahn Mong-Ryong (MBC, 2003) *A Problem At My Younger Brother's House (SBS, 2003) *Sang Doo, Let's Go To School (KBS, 2003) *Forever Love (MBC, 2003) *Ruler of Your Own World (MBC, 2002) *Ring Ring (MBC, 2002) *Friends (MBC, 2002) *Can't Help Being Born Well! (KBS, 2001) *Three Friends (MBC, 2000) *Ad Madness (KBS2, 1999) TV Series Theme Songs *'2004:' A reum da woon sa jak - Lovers in Paris Forever OST *'2004:' Friend - Stained Glass OST *'2000:' El Dorado - A Tale of Autumn OST Movies *Love Now (2007) *Love Song (2007) *My Boyfriend Is Type-B (2005) *Family (2002) Recognitions *'2017 KBS Drama Awards:' Male Excellence Award (Medium-length Drama) (Queen for Seven Days) *'2016 KBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Actor in Full-Length Drama (Laurel Tree Tailors) *'2008 Seoul Hallyu Festival:' Contribution Plaque *'2008 MBC Drama Awards:' Excellence Award - Actor (When It's At Night) *'2008 25th Korea Best Dresser Awards:' Swan Award - Actor *'2005 41st Baeksang Arts Awards:' Popularity Award (Lovers in Paris) *'2004 Dong-a TV Fashion Beauty Awards:' Best Dressed *'2004 SBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Award for Special Project, Actor (Stained Glass) *'2004 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Ten Stars Award (Lovers in Paris, Stained Glass) *'2004 2nd Andre Kim Best Star Awards:' Best Star Award - Actor Trivia *'Education:' Hanyang University Department of Theatre and Cinema *'Languages:' Korean, Japanese and English *'Religion:' Roman Catholic External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KActor Category:KSinger